


Precious hands

by tveckling



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Implied future naughtiness but nothing in fic, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: For the prompt: "when someone kisses the other person’s hand"





	Precious hands

Wolfgang was watching him, but Antonio refused to be distracted from his work. It had begun as a joke and a lighthearted challenge, to see if he could create a variant on one of Wolfgang’s songs, but it had quickly turned serious as Antonio worked to create a satisfying piece. Several days had passed, and he had half a dozen scrapped versions and a quickly worsening headache. Still, he had got it into his head and heart to finish this task, and he was not going to rest before it was done.

“Maybe a break is in order?” Wolfgang suggested.

“There’s no need,” Antonio muttered, with perhaps more force than he should have allowed himself. He didn’t want Wolfgang to know how affected he was by what should have been an easy practice, and he slammed his hands down on the piano tiles with a frustrated groan.

“You’re too hard on yourself.” A hand pressed against his hand, and Wolfgang leaned over with a concerned face. “You’ve been working on it so long you’ve become stumped. Please take a break?”

Antonio grunted and raised his hand to wave Wolfgang away. He had work to do.

Instead of slinking away Wolfgang grabbed the waving hand and slid around Antonio to lean against the piano. At Antonio’s raised eyebrow he just winked and kissed each of the knuckles of the hand in his, ending with turning it upside-down and kissing the palm. “You need to take care of your hands. I very much like them and what they can do, and it would hurt me to see them ruined,” Wolfgang murmured, his lips moving against the palm of Antonio’s hand.

Antonio pretended his body hadn’t heated up and pulled back his hand, making what he hoped was an annoyed noise. “Very well, since you insist. I’ll take a ten minute break.”

“An hour.” At Antonio’s scandalized face Wolfgang smiled and leaned close, sending shivers down Antonio’s back. “You need to loosen up. I’ll help you.”

He should object and order Wolfgang out of the room, but instead Antonio swallowed and—without any input from his brain, clearly—pulled Wolfgang close, kissing him for real. “Since you’re such a disturbance I would very well hope you keep your word,” he said and enjoyed the rare sight of a speechless Wolfgang.


End file.
